There Will Be An After
by QueenMojo
Summary: Tragedy strikes. Rick and Michonne share more than they bargained.
1. Chapter 1

**There Will Be An After**

 **Day 1**

One section of the east wall had already been compromised by a rogue anarchist group that called themselves Wolves. As soon as Rick and Tobin had braced it up, the tower that was next to it fell directly on top of it creating a huge gap in the wall. Walkers in the thousands, hungry and in search of fresh meat, filed in. Chaos and mayhem broke loose. Everyone in their path scattered and desperately sought refuge wherever they could find it.

"Judith! Where's Judith?", Carl cried out. He was moving in and out of consciousness. The pain had not hit him as yet but he was bleeding profusely from the right side of his face. Streams of thick red ran down his cheek and neck, his plaid shirt collar became crimson. He had been placed on the hospital bed in the infirmary. The white linen now became stained in his blood and walker guts. He scarcely remembered being lifted and carried by his father there. The last thing he remembered was the weight of his sister in his arms as he carried her under his gut smeared poncho and Ron pointing a gun at him.

"She's here. She's safe.", Rick reassured. He'd carried his injured son through the chaos and death that came at them from all angles. Michonne was the one who protected them and created a path for them as they advanced through the herd. Safe and sound in the infirmary, Rick quickly glanced over his shoulder at his daughter who was in Father Gabe's arms looking on quietly. The toddler remarkably remained quiet right throughout the entire ordeal. Not one peep was heard. She didn't cry nor did she wince. It was as if she understood the seriousness behind it all. Denise, the one resident doctor ran to Carl's side to assess the situation. Rick looked at her pleadingly and said, "Save my son."

 **Day 2**

Smatterings of walker guts and blood dotted Rick's face as he sat next to his son while he waited for something to happen. The day before, after he left Carl in Doctor Denise's care, Glenn and Enid had returned and helped to draw the herd out of the community. With balloons tied to the back of a brown Ford Broncho, they slowly drove about thirty miles east while the herd followed behind, away from Alexandria. The two returned later in the evening. Meanwhile, Rick, Heath, Michonne, and Father Gabe, Carol, Morgan, Tara, Rosita and a few others went about controlling the walkers that lingered behind. It was the longest day of Rick's life. He killed many of the undead. Too many to count. Armed with a hatchet and a hunting knife, he chopped and stabbed the animated corpses in the heads. By his side was Michonne and her trusted katana as she sliced away and sent heads and other body parts flying.

Clearing the area of walkers, they all kept at it all day and straight into the night. Never once pausing to take a break. By nightfall, while out on a similar mission of herd relocation, Abe, Daryl and Sasha made it back but this time they returned on foot. They were robbed by a group of men claiming to be followers of Negan. No one knew who Negan was but this did not sit well with the rest of the group. Though they were tired, the three joined in in clearing and properly disposing of the bodies. At the same time, Tobin, Spencer, Eugene and a few others quickly went into motion to patch the wall. As the walker numbers dwindled and the wall was in a reasonable state to prevent any more from entering, everyone was finally able to catch their breaths and return to their homes, eat and sleep. Except for Rick.

For hours he sat by his son's side waiting for something positive to happen. To see his only son lying on the hospital bed left him drained. He felt helpless. He felt he was to blame. He didn't want to leave his son's side. He wanted to be there when he woke up. There were moments while he sat waiting, he cried until no more tears came. His heart felt big in his chest. He felt broken.

He didn't see when a figure walk up and stand next to him. It was Michonne. Handing him a sandwich and a bottle of water, she said, "Here. You need to keep up your strength."

He didn't know it but for a long time Michonne was outside mustering up the courage to be by his side. To hold him and tell him everything was going to be alright. She cried for a while thinking about Carl. They had gotten close. They developed a special friendship. He gave her strength. He helped her find her humanity. He was like a son to her. She didn't want to lose him. The moment she thought she was ready to walk in, the tears came again. It took her some time to pull herself together and put on a brave face before she joined Rick.

"Thanks.", Rick responded and looked up at her. He took the sandwich and the water and immediately wolfed it down. Up until she appeared, he'd forgotten he was hungry.

"Any change?", Michonne asked. Her voice was soft, and filled with concern.

"Nothing.", Rick said.

His shoulders fell. He looked at his son's face that looked peaceful. One side of his face was bandaged, his right eye was completely covered. The other side of his face and hair had remnants of congealed blood. The heart monitor to which Carl was hooked up to showed a low but steady heart rate. Denise told Rick that if it falls below a certain threshold, the monitor will start beeping and he is to let her know. Not long after that, Denise fell asleep on a sofa across from them. Rick had been waiting around for hours but was too worried to sleep.

"It's my fault.", Rick conceded. His eyes were red.

"How? We tried to save the Andersons but they were not ready.", Michonne asked with a tone that spoke he must be crazy to say that.

After the wall fell, they were chased by walkers. So, they wound up at the Anderson house. Not long after that, walkers forced their way in, through the doors and windows. There were too many walkers to fight their way through, so, Rick told everyone to smear walker guts all over themselves so as to go undetected as they made their way to the armory. That was the plan.

"I should've seen it. The resentment Ron had for me. I killed his father and he never got over that.", Rick said looking down at his hands. Michonne bent down before him and covered his hands with hers. She felt unsure and afraid for Carl but she made an effort to be optimistic so that Rick won't lose hope.

"So he shot Carl to get at you. None of this was your fault. Deanna ordered you to kill Pete. Pete was out of control. He needed to go.", Michonne said looking up at him.

She was the last one in the line as they single filed it through the dense crowd of walkers. She saw it unfold. They hadn't gotten that far when their plan suddenly took a nose-dive. At the time she didn't know what made Ron shoot Carl. But, when it happened, it happened quickly. There was a loud bang. Her heart sank when she saw Carl fall backwards. Carl. Her confidant. Her friend. Her son. She refused to believe he was dead. She knew he was holding Judith and hoped the his little sister was not injured in the fall. But, thankfully Father Gabe reacted quickly and picked up Judith and hid her under his poncho. Meanwhile, the next person on Ron's hit list was Rick. So, he pointed his gun at him. She knew she had to get to Ron and end him. With the gun aimed, finger on the trigger, the teen was ready to fire. She got closer. Then, in a single swipe, she decapitated him before he pulled the trigger. Now, Carl was left to fight for for his life.

"Rick. Carl is a strong and a determined young man. He will get better and we will get past this. Remember what Deanna said. That no matter what, there will be an after. We have to continue our struggle and make this place safe for everyone. For Judith. For Carl. , Michonne said and gave his hands a light squeeze. She hoped didn't notice when her voice cracked.

Rick didn't say anything else after that and Michonne understood why. She stood up, looked down at him and watched him sit there not taking his eyes off his son. It was obvious he'd come to the infirmary right after clearing. He was in the same blood stained clothes as she last saw him.

"Rick. You haven't slept. Go home. Get some rest.", Michonne said wiping her eyes.

"I..I need to be here when he wakes.", Rick said gravely.

"I know. But he is sleeping now. He needs to rest and so do you. Sleep for just a couple of hours and come back. I'll be here. If anything happens, I'll get Denise then come and get you.", Michonne said softly and lightly rested her hand on his shoulder.

He nodded and looked up at her.

 **Day 3**

Rick woke up the following morning. His watch read 7 AM. He slept twelve hours straight.

"Twelve hours. I must have been really tired.", Rick said to himself looking up at the ceiling. The twin sized bed he slept upon was remarkably comfortable. Carl's bed that was a night table width away from his, now stood silent. The blue comforter neatly covered it was eerily undisturbed. His heart sank knowing that his son was in the infirmary. Denise said his condition was stable but the rest was up to him to pull through.

Already dressed in a clean white t-shirt and black jeans, he looked over at Judith's crib and she wasn't there. Every morning, she would greet him with a big smile. He missed her. Maggie kept her for the night. He decided to stop by her place before he checked on Carl. Then, he remembered he'd left Michonne watching him. He then quickly ran downstairs and was about to jet out the door when some apples on the kitchen counter caught his eye. He doubled back and grabbed one before he disappeared out the door. Meeting him at the bottom of the porch steps was Glenn.

"I just came to tell you not to worry, Maggie will keep Judith for the rest of the day.", Glenn said.

"Thanks. Thank you both for taking her.", Rick said.

"No trouble at all. She's a good baby. I know you gotta go. See you later.", Glenn said and waved and watched Rick sprint down the road barefooted.

When Rick got to the infirmary, he found Michonne asleep in the chair next to Carl's bed. Denise was not around. Carl was hooked up to a fresh IV bag. He walked up to the bed and looked down at his son's face. He had fresh bandages on. Still, he was asleep. He noted the color in his cheeks had returned. The monitor showed that his heart rate had improved. So had his blood pressure. Feeling rested and more positive than before, Rick smiled for the first time in days. He took his son's hand and kissed it. Looking around, he found another chair in the room and moved it close to where Michonne was sitting. Quietly and slowly, he set the chair down. But, before he took a seat, he noticed that Michonne was still wearing the same clothes she had on two days ago. Parts of her red tank top and leather vest and black skinny jeans were caked in walker guts and blood. He realized she hadn't taken a rest at all before she came to relieve him.

Always, in times of need, she is there for him and his children. Now, she slept with her head rolled back and resting on the back of the chair. He didn't know how long she was in that uncomfortable position but he imagined it couldn't be a good thing for she was bound to wake up with a stiff neck. He went over to her and gently lifted her from out of the chair. He took her over to the sofa across the room and carefully set her down. She didn't wake. He was thankful for that. At least he could look at her without her knowing. Her face was relaxed and beautiful. He reached over the sofa and drew the curtains then turned to return to his son's side. Just as he was about to leave, a familiar soft and soothing voice said,

"Hey."

He looked down into the face of a goddess. How she managed to look exceptionally beautiful after not sleeping for two days straight was beyond him. Her mouth and eyes smiled back at him. He swallowed hard trying not to think impure thoughts of her. He wondered what she looked like under those clothes. Did her skin look as flawless and smooth as her arms, neck and face? Before he could embarrass himself, he answered.

"Hey."

Digging into his pocket, he produced a red apple and handed it to her. She smiled and took it. She began to sit up but it proved to be a task all on its own. Stiffly, she slowly raised up and sat up. She groaned and held the back of her neck. Immediately, Rick sat down next to her and began applying pressure to her shoulders and neck. His strong warm hands set about working on her tense muscles. She didn't mind him touching her. The pain was considerably bad enough for her to not care. She closed her eyes when his warmth and sincerity connected with her. All she that she could think of was getting relief. Feeling the knots bunch up tight under his hands, he likened them to steel rods.

He didn't like her being in discomfort and pain, but, at least he now could safely say that her skin was as soft and smooth as he imagined. Spending the next ten minutes kneading away was pleasure for him. He would keep this up all day if he had to. Finally, her muscles began to relax. She sighed and emitted low moans. He didn't know why, maybe it was hearing her moan and to him it sounded sexy, he felt his penis begin to stir. He wondered what it would be like had they been like a carefree couple frolicking in the sun by the beach. Continuing to rub and knead, he closed his eyes and imagined them at the beach. Him smoothing sun block lotion all over her beautiful skin. S _oft to touch_ he said to himself inwardly.

She turned around and thanked him. Silently, they sat looking at each other. Their guard had finally come down. For many months they denied their feelings for each other. Stolen looks and light touches here and there. This was the time. Simultaneously, they leaned in and kissed. Eyes closed, mouths engaged. He never tasted lips as sweet as hers before. He moaned in her mouth as she let him in. With his tongue he explored her sweet caverns. She sucked on his bottom lip taking it earnestly yet gently into her mouth. So sensual her mouth felt he near busted out of his pants. Their eyes closed their minds far away. Lost in the moment, time had was no longer of essence.

"Shh. Did you hear something?", Michonne quickly asked when she interrupted their hot kiss. She placed her finger lightly on his lips and paused and turned her head to one side and listened.

"It's Carl.", Rick said.

Carl's head moved. It was the first time he'd moved in two days. He moved his head again and murmured something. They quickly ran to his side and watched and listened. He rolled his head again but his eyes were still shut. Then he spoke. As clear as a bell he said,

"Andre."

After that, he stopped moving altogether. The mumbling stopped. He went back to sleeping.

"He must have been dreaming. But who is Andre? I don't recall him ever having a school friend called An-", Rick began and before he could finish his sentence, he looked up and saw how Michonne had gotten very still and very quiet. So quiet she got, she looked as though she was not breathing at all. When she came to, she turned and walked back over to the sofa and sat down. Rick joined her and sat down beside her. He tried to understand the connection between the name and her reaction.

"Michonne, who is Andre?", he asked softly.

"Andre was my son.", Michonne replied.

She looked at Rick and smiled. It wasn't a smile of gladness or joy. It was a smile to give her the strength to deal with that loss. To deal with the pain in her heart. It had been a while since she last uttered his name. Though she still saw her sweet son in her dreams at nights and thought about him every day, it felt alien to say his name. She looked over at Carl laying in the bed. Not taking her eyes off him, she told Rick about the camp she was at that had become overrun by a herd of walkers and when she returned from a run to discover the horrifying things that happened to her son and her boyfriend Mike.

"So you see. Your Carl is my Andre. I don't want to loose him again.", Michonne said.

A single teardrop fell from her eye. Rick reached up and gently thumbed it from her face. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her and said,

"We're not going to loose him. Our son will come back to us."

 **Later on**

For the remainder of the day, two teams worked on the wall repairing it. While one team erected the twenty foot steel bars and corrugated metal sheets, another team were kept watch on the outside. As expected, the noise that was created while repairs were being done, attracted the walkers. Michonne, Heath, Glenn, Tara and Rosita, killed walkers who came near. Thankfully it wasn't a herd of them but they were enough to keep them busy throughout the day. While Rick helped out putting up the walls, he kept Michonne within his sights. Others noticed him looking at her.

"My money is on Rick making a move before the night is out.", Abe said.

"How can you tell?", Tobin asked.

"Because she wants him to.", Abe replied and smiled.

 **Nightfall**

The wall was complete. The dead were cremated. Everyone was tired. The last thing Michonne and Rick did was to check in on Carl. Other people came by to visit. Enid came and left a comic for Carl. Father Gabe dropped in and said a prayer. After spending about an hour at the infirmary, Michonne left Rick there and headed back to their house to have that much needed shower.

When she got home, she locked the front door behind her knowing that Rick had his key. All the muscles in her entire body ached. She grabbed a bite to eat and made a sandwich for Rick so that he could have something in his stomach when he came home. When she was done, she left the kitchen while rubbing the side of her neck and shoulder. Her arms, legs and back throbbed as she slowly made it up the stairs. When she finally made it to the bathroom, she painstakingly removed her clothes then shut the door. The door swung back open all on its own.

"Great. The lock's busted.", Michonne said.

She piled her dirty clothes behind the door to keep it from swinging open. Then she stepped into the shower and went about rewarding herself with a nice warm shower. She didn't take note of the time but she leisurely washed her hair and lathered her skin with her much prized Lavender body wash. She thought back on the kiss and found herself smiling. By this, Rick had came home and let himself in. On the way, he'd stopped by Maggie and Glen to pick up Judith but Tara was already there and insisted on keeping her for the night. He didn't refuse. Besides, he thought it would be nice to get some extra rest.

He went to the kitchen and a spam sandwich and a bottle of beer was waiting on him on the counter nicely covered up. He devoured the sandwich and enjoyed it. Michonne was the only person he knew who could make spam taste good. He made a mental note to ask her in the morning what was her technique. After he downed the home made beer, he tuned off the lights and headed upstairs. On his way to his room, he could hear the shower going in the master bathroom. He found a candy bar in his drawer. It was a Big Kat, her favorite. He'd been meaning to give it to her for the longest while and thought it would be nice for it to be the first thing she saw after she stepped out of the bathroom. So, he took it with him on the way to her bedroom.

The door was wide open so he thought it was safe to let himself in. He walked straight up to the bed and placed the candy on the pillow. On his way back out, he noticed the bathroom door was ajar. The desirous kiss they shared earlier on made him think that the open door was an invitation. So, he did just that. Invited himself in. He walked in and saw her silhouette behind the frosted glass. He couldn't make out the details but her shape was enough to get his motor running. He removed his clothes and went up to the shower doors and called to her, "Michonne."

She paused and turned around and saw his figure on the other side of the glass door. She slowly opened the door and he stepped in. He closed the gap between them and held her and kissed her on the lips. Warm water ran down his back. She closed her eyes and kissed him right back. He trailed his kisses down her neck and her shoulders, sucking and tasting along the way. She let out a moan when he did this. Her sounds, her taste, scent and warm body made him hard. His erect penis rubbed against her leg. She reached down and lightly ran her fingers along it. He gasped when she did this. Her tantalizing touch sent electrical pulses through him.

He helped himself to her body wash and lathered it all over his body. All the while not taking his eyes off her. She watched him enticingly soap up and wash off while he paid particular attention to his cock. She became turned on even more as he worked his hands up and down the length of his beautiful circumcised penis. Licking her lips, she slowly bent down and took him into her mouth. He spent nights before thinking about a moment like this, but never had he dreamed it would feel this good. Her warm mouth encapsulated his hardness he couldn't help but respond. He moved his pelvis back and forth. Her mouth, oh so divine.

With desire in her eyes, she slowly kissed her way upwards. She paused at his neck and sucked his skin. Running his hands up and down her back he gave her round buttocks a nice squeeze. She lifted her leg and wrapped it around his waist. He knew what it meant. She wanted him to enter her. Her body looked so beautiful, athletic, perfectly shaped. Her skin felt soft and warm against his. His dick became rock hard it rubbed close to her entrance. He was a little reluctant. He didn't think of bringing a condom with him. A box was safely hidden in the linen closet. He didn't want to break the mood. She reached down and took his penis into her hand guiding him right into her vagina. She was certain and eager but he still had to ask, "Are you sure?" and she replied, "Yes. My period starts in two days."

With that, he drove in deep. She gasped as her body adjusted to his length and girth. It had been over a year since they last had sex with their significant others. This was their moment. Rick moved out and then back in and out again. Under the shower, they made love standing, seated, doggy style, you name it. As time progressed, his appetite became more veracious. Back on their feet, she faced the tiled wall, her hands splayed wide steadying herself as he fucked her from behind. They were the only ones in the house so they made use of that. She cried out and demanded more.

"Harder. Harder." she cried.

Slamming into her while increasing the pace, she moaned sweetly his name.

"Rick. Oh Rick. You feel so good."

"Michonne. Michonne. I. I... I'm cumming." was his response.

"Cum in me!", she demanded.

Together they cried their powerful orgasms. He filled her up. His warm semen ran down her leg soon after he reluctantly pulled his cock out of her. After they caught their breaths, they shut off the water and towelled themselves off.

"Aren't you tired?", Michonne asked, marvelled at how delicious he looked naked and semi-hard. She wrapped a towel around her head and watched him dry his hair in another while he whistled a happy tune.

"Oddly no. I feel energized. You?", he asked.

"I'm wide awake. Wide. Wide. Awake.", she replied sensually. She pinched her nipples and looked at him. His cock lengthened before her eyes. He walked up to her and picked her up and whisked her off to her bed. There, they made love again and again the whole night through.

 **Day 4**

The following morning. Rick was the first to rise. He looked at Michonne. She was under the covers sound asleep. She was on her side with her back to him. He gingerly moved closer to her and looked down at her. Her face was partially covered by her locks. He smiled. He slowly and gently moved her locks aside and took in her beautiful face. He leaned down and planted a kiss on her cheek. She stirred a little and opened her eyes. She looked over her shoulder and saw him looking at her. She reached behind her and drew his face in so that she could plant a kiss on his soft lips. They kissed and one thing lead to the next. In no time, he was inside of her.

They dressed and walked to the infirmary. When they got there, Tara and Judith were already there. Tara greeted them with a smile and handed Judith to her father.

"Hey guys. What's going on?", Tara asked mischievously.

"Nothing. Why?", Michonne asked. Rick saw Tara looking at the love bites on his neck. He blushed. His cheeks went red.

"Oh, I know something happened.", Tara replied wiggling her eye brows.

"Like what?", Michonne asked.

"Like that thing couples do.", Tara said.

"Really.", Michonne said.

"Yes really. It is all over your faces. Not to mention it's all over his neck.", Tara smirked pointing at the red marks on Rick's neck.

"Guys. Guys! Look!", Rick exclaimed.

Carl had woken up and smiled. He tried to talk.

"Here. Drink this.", Michonne said and helped him to drink water from a cup.

After he took a few sips, he said, "Dad... Michonne... Finally."

"Finally what son?", Rick asked.

"Finally I get my own room.", Carl replied.

 **~*0*0*0*~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad To Be Back**

After Tara left the room to tell everyone the good news about Carl, Michonne helped him to sit up and eat. His strength was slowly returning and the color in his cheeks was already back to normal. He told them he had a dream, that he was looking for Andre and he couldn't find him. Carl looked up at Michonne with a sad expression upon his face. Michonne could tell that the dream bothered him. She held his hand and told him that while he slept, they heard him call her son's name.

"I'm sorry Michonne. I searched everywhere but couldn't find him.", Carl said looking quite sad and disappointed.

"I am glad you didn't find him.", Michonne said. Her eyes glossed over.

"Why?", Carl asked.

"Because where he is, you do not belong there.", Michonne said and a tear rolled down her face.

Rick reached out and put his hand on Michonne's shoulder. He couldn't imagine the pain she was going through in losing a child. No parent should ever have to go through that. He had learned later on that when they were outside of Terminus, that she shared her story about Andre with Carl. Maybe it was something his son needed to hear at the time but he believed it saved his son and helped him to deal with being attacked by Joe's rapist henchman. This is one of the reasons why he believed that in more ways than one that Michonne was his son's mother. Not only was she nurturing, she was remarkable at connecting with him. Practically from day one they had formed a special closeness and since then, they have gotten closer.

"But, I wanted to find him and tell him you miss him.", Carl said. He sounded as though he failed at a mission.

"I miss him every day. I'd like to believe he knows this. But, I am glad you made it back.", Michonne replied wiping her eyes.

She was touched by the fact that even though Carl had never met her son, he was thinking of him so much that he dreamed about him. When she first told him about Andre, he carried it with him and it came out in his dreams. He always wanted to help her and thought by telling Andre that she missed him, that this was one way he could do something to ease her pain.

"I'm glad to be back.", Carl said smiling and held out his arms and she hugged him.

Not long after the word got out that Carl was awake, everyone close to him came to see him. Within a few minutes, the room was filled with people smiling and laughing you would think that there was a party going on. The mood was upbeat and happy that even Carl cracked a few jokes. He seemed to be well on his way to getting better. Denise looked him over and was pleased with his progress. The wound above his eye needed to be cleaned and his bandages changed but other than that, he felt he was ready to go home.

"Young man, you are still weak. You are staying here for observation one more night.", Denise said.

"Aw. But I have my own room now and I want to sleep in it.", Carl pouted and grinned at the same time.

"Carl!", Michonne and Rick chimed at the same time.

It was too late. The cat was out of the bag. Everyone besides Tara laughed on realizing that Michonne and Rick were now a couple. Daryl was the first to give Rick a congratulatory slap on the back before the other gents came around and did the same. The girls crowded around Michonne hugged her and giggled excitedly. Tobin looked at Abe and handed him a cigar.

"Well, it's about time!", Glenn exclaimed.

"Okay. The side show is over. Carl needs his rest. Y'all need to skedaddle now and give this fine family some privacy.", Carol clapped and ushered everyone including herself out.

When all got quiet again, Carl looked at Michonne and Rick with a huge grin on his face.

"I am happy for you guys. Sorry I blurted out that piece of info just now.", he confessed but his face clearly didn't look it. He looked more happy than guilty.

"I guess it was bound to come out some day. Apparently some people made bets on when it was going to happen.", Rick said holding Judith. She began to squirm and fuss.

"Were we that obvious?", Michonne asked looking at Rick.

"Um. Yah! We all knew that you two liked each other. Especially you Dad. You wouldn't quit staring at Michonne.", Carl affirmed.

"I do love to look at her.", Rick admitted and gave his love a smile.

Rick excused himself and took Judith over to the sofa to change her diaper.

"And what do you think of me and your dad?", Michonne asked Carl.

"Well, I'd love if you two made it official.", Carl said loudly. He deliberately wanted his father to hear him.

Rick heard all right. When he was through changing Judith, he stood up with her in his arms. From across the room, he exchanged looks with Michonne. They smiled and both nodded, _**yes**_. Rick walked up to her and she threw her arms around him. Just then, Father Gabe entered the room.

"I forgot my Bible.", he said and walked over to where it was resting on the night table next to Carl's bed.

"Perfect timing Father Gabe.", Rick said. His arm wrapped was around Michonne's waist.

"We would like you to marry us.", Michonne said smiling and wiping her eyes.

"Hey. How about right here, right now.", Carl suggested smiling from ear to ear.

"Yes?", Rick said questioningly looking at Michonne.

"Yes!", she replied. She was more than certain.

Father Gabe smiled and opened his Bible and read the scriptures. Then, in a few minutes, it was all over. Michonne and Rick were married.

 **Later at Night**

Michonne and Rick spent their first night as a married couple in the house together alone. They hadn't told the everyone else yet about their marriage and Carl vowed to keep it a secret. Rosita and Abe kept Judith until the next morning. Tonight was their night. After they made love, they relaxed in bed perfectly naked and satieted.

"I'm happy.", Rick announced. He hugged Michonne warmly while she rested her head on his chest.

"Me too.", Michonne responded.

"Do you love me?", Rick asked. He knew the answer but he wanted to hear it from her.

"Yes. I do. With all my heart. I love you Rick Grimes.", Michonne said when she looked up at him.

"I love you too Michonne Grimes.", Rick said softly and they both kissed.

They paused and looked at each other.

With Michonne in his arms, Rick looked down at her and he could see in her eyes that she loved him. He whispered in her ear, "I want you.", because he knew she was thinking the very same thing. She smiled and a single tear fell from her eye. He kissed the tear away. Slowly he parted her legs and entered her. She gasped and moved her body along with his. While they made love, he felt as though his soul was set free. He had never felt this way with any other woman before. He watched her as he moved inside of her. Her eyes closed and her mouth slightly opened, she sighed sweetly as her entered her again and again. She spread her legs wider for him, he thrust his cock deeper. She moaned. He loved the sounds she made. Wrapping her legs around him, the heels of her feet dug into his buttocks, urging him on. She opened her eyes and looked at him taking in her beauty. His cheeks were flushed and his lips blood red. He dipped his head to hers and kissed her soft pillowy lips. He felt her inner walls contracting around his hardness. Pulsating and contracting. The wave-like sensations made him harder, made him moan her name.

"Michonne. Michonne."

"Hmm. I want you on top.", he rasped eagerly.

He pulled out and changed position. Lying on his back, his cock pointing skyward, she obliged and climbed on.

"Oh! Hmm!", she exclaimed. Now that he was deeper inside, she quivered in ecstasy. She moved up and down the length of him, her juices flowed even more. Her thick, white, creaminess coated him, his cock, his balls glistened. She was wet and he was loving it. Excited he moved in tandem with her seductive motions. Up and down he moved, deeper and deeper in her core. She closed her eyes and raised her arms above her head and tilted her head to one side. Her lips parted slightly and she sighed his name,

"Rick."

Michonne, seductive in the way she moved, felt, and sounded. He watched her gyrate on him, taking him in whole. Michonne. Beautiful. A goddess. Perfection. He held onto her thighs and moved in and out of her with increasing speed. She threw her arms behind her and held onto his muscular legs for support. He pounded her from below and watched her bounce along with each and every thrust. Her eyes were now closed, her head thrown back, she smiled to herself enjoying the ride. Her breasts, full and round, bounced up and down. He reached up and squeezed them. They felt like jewels in his hands. Soft, warm, delightful jewels. He sat up and latched onto one breast with his mouth. He sucked and she moaned. She climaxed and he felt it. Now he couldn't hold back.

He wrapped his arms around her and flipped her onto her back and pounded her pussy hard and fast and deep. The tension started to build. Then, he pounded her one last time. He groaned in her ear as he ejaculated. Her body twitched as she rode out orgasm after orgasm. Not wanting to leave, he reluctantly pulled out. He rolled onto his back, breathless. He looked at her and smiled while breathing heavily. He reached for her and pulled her to him. She felt right in his arms. She hugged him tightly and kissed his chest. In silence, they held each other.

 **~*O0000O*~**


End file.
